Blue Roses
by Medie
Summary: A peek into the life of Lt. Vin Tanner of the USS Maverick.


Title: Blue Roses  
Author: M. Edison  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts of the Magnificent  
Seven, nor do I own the concepts of Star Trek. Soleta is mine though her  
parents are not likewise Lt. Commander Tucker (who gets a mention) is also  
mine.  
Warnings: None really. An Original Character is featured in the story.  
Summary: A peek into the life of Lt. Vin Tanner of the USS Maverick.  
Feedback: Yes please! Send to medison@thezone.net  
Archive: To the list archive but anywhere else, ask first please.  
  
Blue Roses  
by M.  
-----------  
  
"Why're you here?" Staring across the table at the Vulcan woman, Lieutenant  
Vin Tanner couldn't keep frustration from his voice.  
  
Soleta stared back, her dark gaze calm as always. "We are playing chess."  
She stated quietly as if that solved everything.  
  
"You know what I mean 'Leta, why're you *here*...with me!" His eyes were  
filled with emotions that no other Vulcan would dare reveal yet Vin could  
never even think of hiding.  
  
The woman sitting across from him lowered her gaze to her hands as she  
thought over her answer. How ironic their situations were. Their backgrounds  
the exact opposites of each other. He, wholly Vulcan in body had been raised  
human in mind; conflicted by the basic disciplines he'd learned from his  
true parents before their deaths. Yet she, raised to be wholly Vulcan had to  
battle with the mixed biology she'd inherited from both parents; not  
completely Vulcan yet expected to be so.  
  
"I am 'with' you," she said finally, her voice halting. "Because I choose to  
be."  
  
He knew she loved him. Vulcans do not speak of love but they felt it and she  
'd never made an attempt to hide her feelings from him. They had not entered  
a bonding together but they loved. He loved her and she adored him.  
  
Their relationship had shocked the Vulcan members of the Maverick's crew.  
They knew she was part human yet they could scarely believe why a daughter  
of Surak's house would take the outcast as a lover and make no attempt to  
hide it. Even more shocking was that her family seemed to endorse the  
relationship. No one had heard from Ambassador Spock in some time but  
Admiral Saavik had visited the ship some months before and spent a great  
deal of time with Vin. She'd made it quite clear the family approved of the  
romance and it was something that still shocked him. Still confused him.  
  
"Why?" He pressed, searching her face for any flicker of the emotions he  
knew she was feeling.  
  
Soleta raised her eyes to meet his and reached out to touch his hand. "You  
know why, Vin." The faintest hint of a smile shone in her dark eyes. "There  
is no need of any duplicity between us. We are what we are to each other  
and..." Her cheeks tinged green. This was not a subject Vulcans easily  
discussed. Not even her. "Love inspite of it. What makes all other Vulcans  
and Humans see us as different...we accept in each other."  
  
"It's simple and honest." Her words, though sounding hesitant, warmed him  
and soothed the conflict within him. Aside from Chris, Soleta was the only  
one who managed to quell the struggle between his Vulcan nature and his  
Human upbringing. Interesting that now both sides of his struggle were  
represented by a person in his life. People closer to him than anyone else.  
  
He took her hand into his, threading their fingers together. "Don't deserve  
you." He whispered so softly even Vulcan ears had to strain to hear it.  
  
She shook her head, hair swinging to offer a brief view of delicately  
pointed ears. "No, the reverse is true...I do not deserve you; nor does  
Vulcan deserve to claim you as one of us."  
  
Her mind touched his then, and conversation became irrelevant.  
  
-----  
  
When she woke the next morning, the Vulcan woman realized she was alone. Vin  
's duty shift started earlier than hers but she always joined him in the  
early morning, secretly craving those few stolen moments before they had to  
assume the faces the rest of the crew believed to be truly them.  
  
None of the crew would believe her capable of laughing but, more times than  
she would ever admit, Vin had coaxed laughter from her and it almost always  
occured in the time before they went on duty.  
  
Regret tinged in her heart at the loss of those few moments but she brought  
it under control before it could ever be seen on her face. Only when Vin was  
around did she dare allow the emotions she battled with emerge in any  
recognizable level.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Soleta requested the time and her schedule for the day  
from the computer then swung her legs from beneath the sheets to stand up.  
  
The scent of roses filled her sensitive nostrils and she turned on the bed  
to see a small bouquet of flowers lying on Vin's pillow.  
  
In a move remniscient of her father, her eyebrow rose gracefully at the  
color.  
  
They were blue roses.  
  
"Interesting," She murmured with a soft sparkle in her eyes.  
  
With the greatest of care, the Vulcan lifted the flowers into her hands and,  
to the shock of anyone who would have seen her, smiled.  
  
It was in picking up the flowers, she saw the paper lying beneath them.  
  
She left it where it lay for a few moments: long enough to replicate a vase  
for her flowers and to arrange them appropriately on the nearest desk.  
Irresistibly though, the paper drew her back again and she sat down once  
more. For a moment she simply looked at it, her mind creating for her the  
image of his hand moving across the paper. It was an art mostly lost to  
humans and one rarely used by even Vulcans. That he'd taken this time  
touched her deep within her soul. Beyond where control and logic ended in a  
place where the primal heart of the Vulcan race still beat.  
  
Finally, after the computer prompted her she had fifteen minutes before her  
duty shift began; she began to read.  
  
----  
  
He felt more than heard her walk onto the bridge.  
  
In the midst of complex calculations for a new course, he couldn't look up  
for a moment but when he did, he saw Soleta standing on the other side of  
the bridge, talking to Buck and Lt. Commander Tucker, the Maverick's Chief  
Engineer.  
  
She felt his gaze on her and looked over.  
  
No one else was aware of it but for a moment...she let down all her guards.  
All her barriers. All the logic and control vanished leaving, for just a  
moment, the honest, naked, emotions in her soul. The affect his simple gift  
had created in her.  
  
Simple and honest.  
  
At the end of the day, that was what they were. There were no illusions  
between them. With each other they would always be honest. No hiding behind  
walls or preconceptions. Just them...  
  
It would never be easy. That was something he knew. The lives they lived,  
the expectations placed on them, and the battles they both fought within  
themselves...it would never be easy.  
  
But it would be worth it.  
  
It would be worth it.  
  
finis  
  
The lyrics I recieved (and what was written on the paper Soleta read) are.  
  
  
Blue Roses  
  
Blue roses will blossom in the snow,  
Before I ever let you go,  
Blue roses will grow up to the sky,  
Before I ever make you cry,  
Blue roses,  
  
You need more reassurance than a frightened orphaned child,  
That I'm always gonna want you,  
I'll always be beguiled,  
So I struggle for the words to tell you,  
That my love for you is blind,  
But this fragment of a children song, is all that I can find,  
  
Blue roses will blossom in the snow,  
Before I ever let you go,  
Blue roses will grow up to the sky,  
Before I ever make you cry,  
Blue roses,  
  
This nursery rhyme is corny; it is stranded out of time,  
But it's simple and it's honest,  
And since when was that a crime,  
And perhaps who ever wrote it,  
Loved someone like I love you,  
For in maters of the heart I've found, there's little that is new,  
  
Blue roses will blossom in the snow,  
Before I ever let you go,  
Blue roses will grow up to the sky,  
Before I ever make you cry,  
Blue roses will blossom in the snow,  
Before I ever let you go,  
Blue roses will grow up to the sky,  
Before I ever make you cry,  
Before I ever make you cry,  
Blue roses.  
  
  
Written by Paddy McAloon  
Published by EMI Music Publishing ltd.  
From :- The Nail File, The Best of Jimmy Nail.  
© 1997 Warner Music UK ltd. 


End file.
